Big Time Massage
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: A simple massage turns into something more one night for James and Carlos. SLASH!


Hi, all my fellow slash-loving Rushers out there! I really hope you enjoy this because I worked really hard on it and I'm REALLY proud of how it turned out! Also, this is the **100th **fic that I've posted on FanFiction! WOO-HOO! :D

**Note: **This is for the anonymous user with the signature **rte** who commented on the last fic I posted (Big Time Garbage). I'm not upset at your for leaving that comment. In fact, I would really appreciate it if you would make an account on there so we can used the Private Messaging feature to talk. If you have any advice on how I could possibly improve my writing, I would love to hear it! I really, really want to become a published author one day, and it would be neccissary to add some more variety to my stories then. :)

**Big Time Massage **

After a long and trying day of dance rehearsals and harmonies at the hands of their ruthless producer, the boys of Big Time Rush were so grateful to finally be able to return to their precious apartment at the Palmwoods. Upon walking through the front door, they were warmly greeted by the mouthwatering aroma of Mama Knight's amazing homemade lasagna baking away in the oven. All the boys were quick to toss their duffel bags in their rooms, and race back to the living room so they could be right there the minute the lasagna came out of the oven. All the boys, that is, except James.

The pretty boy was considerably more tired than his band mates. He didn't know why, but the day seemed to be longer for him, which was unusual because he usually had the most endurance out of all the guys in the band, mostly due to his degree of physical fitness. He knew everyone has bad days, but that still didn't change the fact that he was cranky as hell. During their walk back to the Palmwoods, he stayed silent to avoid saying anything he'd regret as his friends chatted away around him. After they got home, his surroundings weren't doing much to improve his mood: Carlos shoved past him in the hall so he could get to their room first, he banged his head on the corner of the dresser as he bent over to untie his shoes, he nearly tripped over Carlos' duffel bag when he went to the closet to put his shoes away, and Carlos shoved past him once again on the way back to the living room.

He may have been able to avoid talking on the way home, but that wasn't the case at the dinner table. Everyone was always rather talkative over dinner, so he forced himself to give simple yes-or-no answers instead of speaking the array of come-backs and sarcasm running around inside his head.

A while after dinner, James and Carlos retired to their room to get ready for bed. James simply removed his jeans so he was wearing only a t-shirt and his vibrant Ed Hardy boxer briefs, which is what he usually slept in. While Carlos changed into his own pajamas, the pretty boy stepped into the small adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth. After plucking his lime-green toothbrush from the holder next to the sink, he opened the drawer to retrieve the tube of toothpaste. However, he paused and tightened his fist in irritation when he peered inside the shallow drawer.

"Carlos!" he almost shouted.

"Yeah?" the raven haired boy asked as he appeared in the doorway a second later.

"Why did you leave the cap off the toothpaste again? I don't know how many times I've told you to put it back on when you're finished!" James raised his voice, startling Carlos, who took half a step back.

"I-I forgot. I'm sorry….I'll try to remember next time." he apologized with his brow furrowed in mixed surprise and confusion.

James heaved a heavy sigh of frustration as he slammed the drawer shut, and just stood there hunched over the counter with his fists pressed against the cool surface. Carlos' facial expression softened into one of concern. He could tell that something wasn't right with his boyfriend; James hardly ever snapped like that at anyone, much less him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he stepped into the bathroom, and reached up to run a calming hand across the pretty boy's back, "You've barely said a word all afternoon, and now this. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and cranky from rehearsals. I haven't been sleeping much lately, either. I guess it all sorta caught up with me." James explained, not taking his eyes off the counter.

Carlos hadn't noticed it before, but he supposed that James had been working harder than the rest of them. In addition to dance rehearsals, the pretty boy was struggling to get through math and science classes in school with a passing grade, he never missed his daily hour of working out in the Palmwoods gym, plus he always seemed to have enough social time for his friends. It was no wonder James was worn out. As Carlos continued to run his hand up and down James' back, he noticed how tense he felt. The taller boy was practically a bundle of nerves. Naturally, Carlos' mind raced for something he could do to help his boyfriend feel better. That's when the idea hit him.

"How about I give you a massage?" he asked, stepping up behind James, and smoothing his hands across his rigid shoulders.

"That sounds great." the pretty boy sighed, "Lemme finish brushing my teeth first."

Carlos whispered a soft "okay" as he stepped out of the bathroom, and seated himself on the end of the bed. He waited patiently while James thoroughly brushed his teeth. When he finished, he flipped the bathroom light off before walking back into the bedroom.

"Take your shirt off, and lay down." Carlos instructed as he followed James around to his side of the bed.

"Why does that sound familiar?" James smirked whilst he pulled off his graphic t-shirt.

A small smile flourished across Carlos' lips as well. Tossing his t-shirt aside, James laid himself out on his stomach on the bed. He was quickly joined by Carlos, who straddled his hips. Starting at James' lower back, Carlos firmly but soothingly rubbed his hands across the sun-kissed skin. He worked his way upward, smiling to himself at the soft moans and sighs of approval James was emitting.

"Ugh, that feels so good!" the pretty boy groaned, his voice partially muffled by his pillow.

"Anything to help my boyfriend feel better." Carlos muttered.

He continued to massage James' back for several more minutes, paying special attention to his broad shoulders, which it where most of the tension seemed to be. The feeling of the pretty boy's skin beneath his hands was slightly arousing; it was like perfect, warm silk that had been kissed by the sun and had the subtle but masculine scent of Cuda man spray.

"You want me to go lower?" the raven haired boy moaned sensually as he kneaded his palms across James' lower back, just inches from the waistband of his underwear.

The only answer he received was a soft, almost inaudible, snore. Leaning over, he saw that James' eyes were shut and his lips were parted ever so slightly; the massage had obviously lulled him into a much-needed sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Carlos stopped the massage.

"Sweet dreams, Jamie." he whispered as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the back of James' head.

Sometime later, James was gently coaxed back into the world of wakefulness by the sound of faint voices. He had slept deeply and peacefully; he was still laying in the same position on his stomach as he had been when Carlos was giving him the massage. As he peeped his eyes open, and focused on the voices, he quickly identified them as being the TV playing on a muted level. Glancing up at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table, he saw that it was past midnight. Obviously, Carlos was staying up late, as he usually did, much to Mrs. Knight's disapproval. The pretty boy let out a soft sigh as he turned over onto his back. He was greeted by a warm smile from his boyfriend when he noticed that he was awake.

"Hey, you. Have a nice snooze?" Carlos asked.

"It was great." James answered as he arched his back and stretched.

He then sat up, and leaned his back against the wall just like Carlos was doing. He couldn't help but grin when he saw that Carlos was watching I Love Lucy. That show was secretly one of the raven haired boy's favorites; he could receive hours of entertainment from watching that spunky redhead get into all kinds of trouble in one form or another. After a few silent minutes of watching the TV, James scooted closer to Carlos, leaning in to whisper seductively in his ear.

"I dreamed about you." the words flowed breathily off his lips.

The smaller boy's eyebrows almost instantly perked up, and he smiled shyly.

"Oh, really?" he asked, turning his head to the side, "And what did I do in this dream of yours?"

He was half expecting James to describe some sort of erotic encounter between the two of them.

"You were in your superhero costume, and you rescued me from a group of giant, mutant corndogs." the pretty boy answered, propping his chin on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos instantly giggled at the hilarious images that conjured up.

"So, you were, like, my damsel in distress?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." James answered, "And after you rescued me, we flew back to your secret lair, and had hot sex in the control room."

There was no immediate response to that one; just silence while various erotic images bounced around inside their dirty minds. The voices emanating from the TV slowly faded away into the background as their thoughts drifted. The close proximity of their bodies combined with the fact that Carlos' neck was being tickled by his boyfriend's soft puffs of breath didn't help matters at all. The smaller boy was rather tempted to touch himself, but one of his occasional bouts of shyness kept him from doing so. James could see him fidgeting slightly with his hands, so he decided to do something to help the raven haired boy loosen up. He began to lightly kiss and nibble along the side of his neck, which he knew was one of Carlos' biggest weak spots. At the same time, he played with the hem of the smaller boy's t-shirt, letting his fingertips graze the skin underneath with feather-light touches.

"James…." Carlos sighed as he almost inadvertently let his head tilt to the side.

"Mhm?" the pretty boy moaned, not ceasing the ministrations of his skillful lips.

"That dream made you horny, didn't it?" Carlos asked.

"Mm-hm." came James' breathy answer.

"You wanna have sex right here in the middle of the night, don't you?" Carlos asked, finding it increasingly harder to resist his boyfriend's advances.

"So bad." James answered before biting down with gentle force on the delicious skin beneath his lips.

That simple motion succeeded in breaking down the rest of the thin wall that Carlos was holding up. Letting out a weak moan, he reached over with one hand and roughly palmed the hardening bulge in the pretty boy's underwear. A gruff sigh escaped James' lips as his hips jerked upward into the touch.

The next thing either of them knew, Carlos was flat on his back with his T-shirt tossed to some random corner of the room, James was on top of him, and they were grinding furiously against each other while their lips were locked in a heated, tongue-involved kiss. Carlos threaded his fingers through James' silky hair, tugging lightly on the dark brown locks. Normally, the pretty boy strictly prohibited anyone from touching his hair, but Carlos was his one exception; he just loved the way the smaller boy tugged at it and ran his fingers through it during the heat of their (numerous) moments.

"Go lower." the raven haired boy gasped out when they finally pulled apart for air.

James was more than happy to do so; few things gave him more pleasure that ravishing every inch of Carlos' enticing caramel skin. After mouthing and nipping at his neck and collar bone, James moved gradually lower over his chest and the flat expanse of his abdomen. He took the time to flick and tease his tongue around both nipples before using it to trace each subtle line of his slightly-pronounced abs. His cock twitched against the constricting fabric of his underwear when Carlos let out a wanton moan, and thrust upward, trying to gain any kind of friction. James purposely raised his body a couple of inches to dodge the thrust, causing a soft whine to escape the smaller boy's lips.

"What's the matter, baby? Getting a little flustered?" James asked playfully with a sexy grin.

"You're driving me crazy!" Carlos gasped.

"I think I can do something about that." James whispered before yanking down his boyfriend's underwear.

Carlos bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a groan as the cooler air surrounding them fluttered across his newly bare skin. James quickly reached out to wrap the fingers of one hand around the half-hard length in front of him. Giving it a few light strokes, he smiled when Carlos moaned loudly and cursed under his breath. When Carlos' eyes fluttered shut, James seized the opportunity to swoop in and make his move. In one quick and fluid motion, he licked a line up the underside his boyfriend's cock before taking nearly the entire thing into his mouth. Carlos immediately gasped, and it felt as if his entire body would come up off the bed as a surge of pleasure shot through him. As James started to bob his head, he shifted and wriggled his hips against the mattress almost without thinking. With every sensual moan and sigh that slipped past the smaller boy's lips, his underwear seemed to feel tighter, and the tension in his groin was making his entire body tingle with excitement.

After more than a few minutes of this, the pretty boy pulled off Carlos, his lips making a small erotic pop. His breath was noticeably quicker than normal, his cheeks were flushed, and his hair was slightly disheveled due to Carlos' gently tugging fingers. Leaning up to make brief eye-contact with Carlos, he let out a breathy murmur, "I'm gonna get you ready."

The smaller boy nodded as a choked gasp let his lips and he brought one hand up to wipe a few beads of sweat away from his forehead. He took slower and deeper breaths in an attempt to calm himself; he didn't want to get _too_ aroused before they even had a chance to do anything.

Once he had Carlos' nod of approval, James swiftly took two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them with a generous layer of saliva. When he was sure he had enough lubrication, he reached down between his boyfriend's splayed legs to thoroughly massage the moisture around his tight entrance. He then tentatively slipped a single finger past the sensitive ring of muscle. They had done this many times in their relationship, so Carlos was quick to relax against the slight intrusion, allowing James to add another finger. With every gentle thrust of the pretty boy's fingers, a soft gasp or moan would tumble past Carlos' lips. He had to tighten his fists around the sheet to keep from reaching down to touch his aching cock.

"Mm, you like that, don't you?" James smirked when the smaller boy thrust down onto his probing fingers.

"Mm-hm!" Carlos moaned through inwardly curved lips, "I can't wait to feel your dick inside me!"

James would have been lying if he said that that line didn't make him want to pin Carlos down and pound his tight ass like there was no tomorrow. But, he managed to keep himself under control while Carlos slowly opened up. To help speed up the process, James scattered a series of light kisses all over his boyfriend's inner thighs and his lower abdomen, purposely darting around the part of his body that was demanding the most attention.

"James, please!" Carlos gasped as his hips jerked up into nothing.

The pretty boy scissored his fingers a few more times, succeeding in hitting Carlos' sweet spot every time before he deemed him prepared enough. Pulling his fingers out, he reached into the top drawer of the nightstand to retrieve their half-empty bottle of lube. He was about to flip the cap open when Carlos grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait." he said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Before James could say anything, Carlos leaned in to whisper in a sultry tone into his ear, "I wanna ride you." He enunciated his words by placing a small trail of wet kisses across his boyfriend's neck, taking the time to lick directly along his pulse point. James instantly melted, and he loosened his grip on the bottle of lube, allowing Carlos to coax it from his hand.

"Lay back." the raven haired boy whispered against the soft skin he was caressing with his lips.

James gladly did so; by now, he was practically putty in Carlos' hands. As soon as his head was resting against the pillow, Carlos straddled his legs, raising an eyebrow when he saw the very impressive tent formed in the pretty boy's underwear. His boxer briefs were decorated with several dark colors, but Carlos could make out the faint outline of a damp spot near the area where the head was straining against the constricting fabric. Dispensing with any further teasing, the raven haired boy yanked James' underwear down, and tossed it over his shoulder. The pretty boy heaved a sigh of both pleasure and relief as his throbbing cock sprang free from the confines of his underwear. Carlos wasted no time in flipping open the cap of the lube, and pouring some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Before any of it could spill over the sides of his hand, he quickly wrapped it around his boyfriend's thick, sturdy cock. James let out a guttural moan as Carlos stroked him deliberately slowly to spread the lube around in a generous layer.

"Ugh, I need you so bad, baby!" the pretty boy groaned.

Carlos needed James just as badly, so he used the remaining lube on his hand to give himself a little added lubrication before crawling up to straddle James' lap. Bracing himself with one hand against the mattress next to James' head, he reached down with the other to hold the pretty boy's cock steady as he positioned himself above it. The two of them shared a moment of heated eye-contact, which they almost always did right before that one particular moment. It was their way of silently saying that they loved and trusted each other completely.

A soft gasp followed by a long moan slid past Carlos' lips as he lowered himself down onto James' thick cock inch by heart-stopping inch. When he was fully seated on the throbbing length, Carlos used both hands to support himself while he adjusted to the large but greatly welcomed intrusion. James smoothed his hands across the smaller boy's thighs, his chest heaving with deep breaths from the pleasure radiating up from his groin.

"You look so hot right now." he whispered, bringing an instant smile to Carlos' face.

Carlos let out a low, sensual moan as he leaned down to kiss James passionately on the lips. The pretty boy was quick to respond, gliding his hands over the flawless skin of Carlos' back and hips. When Carlos moaned softly, it gave James the perfect opportunity to dart his tongue past his lips to he could explore all his sensitive spots. Sometime during all this, Carlos started rocking his hips, causing James' cock to move just slightly within him.

"Ugh, ride me harder!" James groaned when Carlos pulled back from the kiss.

Leaning up on his arms, the raven haired boy gladly did as he was told. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung open as all manner of erotic sounds spilled forth. James grabbed Carlos around the waist, and thrust hard up into his lithe body. He forced himself to keep his eyes open because he didn't want to miss a second of seeing Carlos leaned over him, looking so beautiful and hot with his naked body on shameless display and his face all contorted into pleasure.

"Talk to me, baby! Tell me how good it feels!" James panted.

"Ugh, it feels amazing! I can't get enough of your dick! I just love feeling it stretching out my ass!" Carlos moaned in a carnal voice that only James ever got to hear.

"Oh, yeah, you're just a little slut on the inside, aren't you?" the pretty boy groaned, giving Carlos' pert hips a forceful squeeze.

"Mmm, I'm _your _little slut!" Carlos answered.

From there, their animalistic groans and whimpers only escalated along with the incredible sensations coursing through their bodies. They didn't care who heard them; by now everyone had mostly gotten used to the occasional, but all the same, impromptu noises emanating from their room in the middle of the night.

"Y-you close?" James gasped when he noticed his boyfriend's movements becoming more rapid and somewhat jerky.

Carlos nodded quickly, and let out a breathy, "Yeah."

Reaching between them, James wrapped one of his hands around Carlos' painfully-hard cock, and jerked him off rapidly to match their pace of thrusting. This caused a lustful cry to erupt from the depths of Carlos' throat. His shoulders sagged slightly, and his muscles involuntarily clenched around the hot length inside him.

"James!" he whimpered breathily.

"Mhm, come for me, baby! Come on!" James groaned.

It took a mere few seconds more for a rapturous cry of pleasure to tear its way from Carlos' throat. His body shook as he came forcefully, his hot cum splattering all over his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted abs. This erotic image combined with the way the smaller boy's muscles clenched sporadically around him was enough to make James come as well. His back arched off the bed, his toes curled, and his grip on Carlos' waist tightened considerably as a loud groan escaped his lips.

When the euphoric sensations reached their peak and began to fade away, it left them feeling drained and breathless as if they had just run a marathon. Carlos' trembling arms gave out from under him, and he collapsed on top of the pretty boy. He inwardly grimaced when he felt his sticky cum squish between their bodies, but neither of them really minded; by now they'd gotten used to it. James wrapped his arms around Carlos in a loose but loving embrace as their chests rose and fell in unison. Neither of them moved or said a word for several minutes thereafter; they were content to simply lay there and savor the blissful feeling surrounding them.

"Carlos?" James whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" the smaller boy whispered back.

"I think we should give each other massages more often."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm super proud of how it turned out! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who like it* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
